Of Cribs and Couches
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina, Neal and Emma prepare for their granddaughter's first visit to Storybrooke.


My first crack at SwanFireQueen! I'm basing this loosely on what we know about season 7, so some spoilers, but really only Henry' s daughter and her mother. The rest (this whole new curse), didn't happen.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," Regina said from her spot on the couch. Neal and Emma looked up, the latter of which blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like to help us, your majesty?" Emma asked.

Regina flipped through a page in her magazine. "If you'd just let me use magic…"

"No, all magic comes with a price," Neal interrupted her, instantly. "I don't want our granddaughter paying it."

"As if I'd let anything ever harm a single hair on her head."

As much as they were squabbling, deep down all of them were very excited. Henry had met Cinderella in his late teens, when another storybook's characters came to life. Many of them were similar to the town's residents, all with a twist of course. The two fell in love and were married by the time college rolled around. They left town together and not long after graduation, found out they were expecting.

Neal, Regina and Emma had gone down to Boston to visit the baby a handful of times, but this was the first time they were coming to Storybrooke. Henry's room was prepared for him and his wife, but they had transformed one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery. The colors were warm yellows, with Lucy's name sprawled across the wall in cursive lettering. Regina had filled it with just about every book she could find while Emma had selected a few toy cars (including a yellow bug). Neal had gone a bit overboard when it came to stuffed animals.

"It's still weird to think we're grandparents," Neal commented from his spot on the ground. "Aren't we a little young for that?"

"Well, I am," Emma said. "You're like over 200 years old, Gina's pushing what, 80?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Neal, I think she should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Agreed. Us old folk need our sleep."

Emma poked out her tongue, somehow proving that she was still the youngest of the three. "As if you two could sleep without your personal space heater."

The two just smirked, Emma and Neal going back to the crib. They had finally finished up when they heard a car pulling up in the driveway. The three raced down the stairs, throwing the door open before Henry and Cinderella could even make their way up the steps. Neal took the bags from his son while Regina busied herself stealing the car seat, not caring that her partners were sending her a death glare for getting to be the first to hold a baby.

"Mom, Dad, chill," Henry said with a smirk. "We're here a whole week, you'll have plenty of time to hold Lucy."

"If you think we're bad, just wait until Snow and David show up," Neal replied, setting the bags by the stairs. "Snow has bought her a ton of outfits."

"How has she not bought out the entire country's supply?" Cinderella asked, giggling. "She just sent us another care package last week."

"As if Belle's any better," Emma piped up. "I'm pretty sure that Lucy is going to have her own library if she has it her way. And Rumple wants to get her a wand."

"What kind of family did a marry into?" Cinderella teased.

Henry chuckled. "A pretty crazy one."

Regina was too busy being taken with her precious granddaughter. Lucy mostly looked like her mother, but there were bits of Henry in there, like the nose. She was a wiggly baby, just as he had once been. Emma and Neal walked to her side, each subtly wrapping an arm around her. She leaned back into them, letting out a content sigh.

Awhile back, she had told Henry that one day he'd have more family than she knew what to do with. In a way, she was making a secret wish to herself, that she would find the same and she had.

Neal kissed her cheek and started making funny faces at his granddaughter. A smile went across her face, causing him to fist pump. "There we go, Grandpa got a smile!"

"Probably just gas," Regina mumbled with a smirk.

"Hush," Neal told her, pecking her lips.


End file.
